The Vacation
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: What happens when Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Gin, Ichigo, Renji, and Ukitake visit Dominica?
1. Where are we going?

"C'mon Shiro-chan! Everyone's waiting!" Momo jumped up and down excitedly. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was green and emerald-y. Covering that were light purple shorts, with flower designs, and an orange shirt that had swirls of pink. She stood out in color.

Toshiro growled. "Fine! Ok!" He was wearing a plain brown shorts, and a plain green shirt. He looked like a tree with creamy white skin white spiky hair, and blue-green eyes.

Along with them were Ichigo, wearing red shorts and a plain orange shirt, Renji, wearing white shorts and a red shirt with squiggly yellow lines. Rukia, wearing a chappy one piece bathing suit, covering that was a small green jacket and a tie-dyed green, blue, and pink shorts.

Gin had tagged along, wearing toy-story shorts, and a madagascar shirt. Surely he would stand out.

"Ok!" Ichigo stood outside of a car. It was called a transport where they were. "Is everyone here? Lets see..." He pulled out a short list. "Momo, Rukia, me, Renji, Gin, Toshiro, and Ukitake..."

"Here!"  
"Here" "Present"  
"Rie here ya'll"  
"here..."  
Ichigo looked around. "Where's Ukitake?"

Ukitake walked out of the bushes, trying to carry a cooler, towels, and a basket at the same time. "Here!" He was wearing the regular red shirt with buttons, and swirly designs on his green shorts.

Ichigo sighed. "Someone go help him!"

Renji and Toshiro ran to help the exhausted taichou, Ukitake continued carrying the basket, not trusting Renji with the lunch. Toshiro carried the cooler gladly, and Renji carried the towels.

Gin watched Rukia and Momo. "So, ya guys know where we are goin'...where exactly?"

Rukia and Momo smirked, shaking their heads. "We won't tell you!"

Ichigo grabbed everyone's attention by waving his hand, annoyed no one listened when he yelled 'Hello!'. "ok now, this transport will carry all of us to a very fancy place...-"

Gin interupted him. "Where eh?"

Ichigo laughed. "This place...is called Emerald Pool!" 


	2. Are we there yet?

Gin looked at Ichigo confuzzled. "Whats dat?"

Ukitake laughed, coughing though. "Its exactly as it sounds!"

"So whats da name of it again?" Gin tilted his head questioningly.

Ichigo sighed. "Guys! Just get into the transport! the man is waiting!"

Inside the car, the man wearing plain white shirt and black pants was waiting, and Rukia and Momo quickly got the back seat.

There were three rows. Since the back row was taken, Gin took the middle row with Toshiro, who strongly disagreed to sit next to one so 'annoying'. Renji and Ukitake took the front row while Ichigo was in the seat next to the driver.

As the transport drove off, the car already filled with talking and laughter.

Boy, it was a long ride. Gin was talking non-stop to himself, Ukitake was sleeping, Renji play his gameboy he recently bought, Rukia and Momo constantly laughing and talking, and Ichigo was asking the driver questions. Toshiro was luckily at the window seat, looking outside.

They were in Dominica, an island in the Carribbean. He watched as the trees that were richly full of healthy nutrients and green-ness, passed by. It started lightly raining, and he sighed, glancing at Gin, who was now talking about apple juice.

They were finally there. But they stopped at a building. There were dirt roads behind the building, leading to mysterious places.

They all stepped out of the transport. Ichigo's eyes shone with excitment.." K guys, lets go to Emerald Pool!"

Toshiro groaned. "This is a place for tourists!"

Gin smirked evily. "Fine! Wanna be a terrorist?"

Everyone looked at him. "GIN!"

"What?" He snickered.

They all walked down the dirt path. Ichigo seemed to be in charge today. "Okay! Everyone find a buddy to walk with!"

Toshiro was hoping, yet again, not hoping, to be buddies with Momo, but she already paired up with Rukia, being best friends and all. Ukitake was buddies with Ichigo and Renji. The only person left was Gin. Toshiro groaned again. It was going to be a looong day.

Rukia jumped over the log expertly, and Momo followed, they were chatting to each other non-stop, and Rukia found an evil subject to bring up. She made sure she was a distance from Toshiro.

"Hey! Momo!" She whispered.

Momo looked at her suspiciously. "Yes?"

Rukia smirked. "If you were to pick between Gin and Toshiro, who would it be? Oh! and you have to pick someone!"

Momo nervously looked at the two men. They were both quiet, Toshiro was staring out into the clumps of trees, listening to the birds, while Gin looked as if he was going over a plan.

"So?" Rukia wanted an answer, and Momo gasped, giving up. "Shiro-chan" She muttered.

Rukia laughed, and Momo turned pink, catching Toshiro's attention. He eyed Rukia suspiciously.

Ichigo suddenly stopped, and asked for theyre attention. "Everyone, everyone! We're here! Welcome to...Emerald Pool!" 


	3. Terrorists and Bombs

There was a natural, somewhat large green-ish pool. There was a small waterfall falling into the side of the natural emerald pool. Gin decided the fun had begun. He ran to the edge of a mini cliff and jumped in. Thank goodness it was deep enough.

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo, who was already planning their next trip. He glanced around the natural pool, slightly interested. Ichigo walked by him. "Yah gonna jump in Toshiro?"

"Its Captain Hitsugaya!" He growled, and suddenly, before they could realize, they were both pushed into the pool, by Rukia and Momo, who jumped in right after.

Gin watched as he sat in the small cave thingy, thinking. "If i jump back in from the sky, how much should I bet on myself that someone would scream? Hmm...bet it'll be Momo :D"

Momo swam around, and sunk under the water, holding her breath on a bet with who, Rukia or Momo, could stay under the water long enough.

Gin was now flashstepping into the air, and did a cannonball from 50 feet high in the air. Wouldnt that hurt?

As Gin landed, which sounded like a bomb, he was indeed, rewarded with a scream...but...it wasn't Momo.

Ichigo stared at Toshiro. "Dude! It was just Gin!"

Toshiro looked away, angry and annoyed. "Oops, well, my bad for thinking terrorists were DROPPING BOMBS ON US!" Toshiro raised his voice.

Gin snickered. "Wow, I was expecting Momo to scream...but you?"

Toshiro glared at him, and got out of the water. Ichigo wondered why he had thought of terrorists in the first place...

After a while of swimming, everyone eventually got out, wrapping a towel around them. Thank goodness for Ukitake bringing the towels, or theyd all freeze thanks to toshiro who was still angry.

Ichigo gathered them around. "Next up, Scott's Head" 


	4. Clear jellies and Pufferfish

Gin tilted his head. "Who's Scott?"

Ichigo facepalmed himself. "You'll just have to wait Gin.."

As they walked back to the transport, Momo and Rukia were behind the rest of them, whispering. Rukia pointed at a crab that was the size of Renji's head (They really have those!), and Momo jumped, tripping over a small crack in the ground.

Before she had time to hit the floor, she was romantically saved by Shiro-chan. (Of course XD)

Toshiro sighed. "Becareful next time Momo!" He helped her stand up. No one else saw that except Rukia, who she snickered.

"Thank's Shiro-chan, now, I'll walk..." She blushed, looking at her feet. Toshiro rolled his eyes, walking back into the front, but kept a watchful eye on her, just in case.

By the time they got to the transport, Renji and Ukitake were sweating.

Ichigo laughed to himself. "Get a grip Renji! Ukitake has a reason to be tired, but you dont!"

Renji laughed nervously. "Uh...blame the rice cakes!"

As they all got into the transport, Ichigo already was asking the drivers questions, and noise filled the back. And so on goes the ride.

***About two hours later***

They were still in the transport. Only about fifteen minutes left. How big was this island anyways?

Everyone was quiet at the time, but only for one reason. Toshiro had fallen asleep, and Gin was trying to get a picture.

Toshiro snored slowly, and softly. It was quite cute. Momo just blushed.

By the time they got there, everyone quietly shifted out of the bus, ignoring their surroundings. Momo leaned over Toshiro. "Still asleep!" She whispered.

Ukitake watched them all, secretly, somehow, sneaking candy into Toshiro's short's pockets...somehow without waking him up.

Everyone then turned around, like, five minites later.

"Well, everyone, this, is Scott's Head!" Ichigo sighed.

Gin looked around. "eh?"

Ukitake gasped. "How cool! Look guys! To the right, its the Carribbean side of the ocean, and on the left, its the Atlantic Ocean!"

Evryone gasped, oohed, and aahed. Momo decided it was enough, she walked up to the sleeping Toshiro, and shook him. "Shiro-chan! Wake up!"

Toshiro groaned. "No! I hate terrorists!" Everyone turned to look at Toshiro, who was now rubbing his sleepy eyes, and leaning on Momo, who seemed to be red.

Toshiro looked up at Momo, smiling. "Hello.."

Momo shifted uneasily. "Shiro-chan, were here..."

Toshiro's eyes widened, and he blushed, quickly running out of the transport.

Gin laughed. "Yah know, Im not de only one to think this but, ya look cute when ya sleep Snowwy-chan."

Everyone avoided eye contact with the snow man from then on, due to the fact it was even too cold to walk near him.

As they all walked down the narrow beach strip, Ichigo and Renji suddenly jumped in, causing Toshiro, and Ukitake to follow.

Gin and Rukia simply walked along the narrow shore, but Momo was nervous.

"Guys! What about them!"

Gin looked at the nervous Momo. "We already swam, so we can skip de clear jelly fish and pufferfish :D"

Momo and Rukia froze. "w-what!" 


End file.
